Gammaizer Blade
Gammaizer Blade (voiced by Akihiro Mayama) is one of 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called Adel Blade (アデルブレード Aderu Brēdo). It temporary combined with Gammaizer Magnetic to become the Gammaizer Magnetic Blade (ガンマイザー・マグネティックブレード Ganmaizā Magunetikku Brēdo) through a bug caused by Alia's attack. Gammaizer Blade appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers in the pillar until they appeared before Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Blade along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Gammaizer Blade along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Blade taking out Musashi, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. After a deflected attack from Dark Necrom P which hits its pillar, it merges with Gammaizer Magnetic into Gammaizer Magnetic Blade and absorbs the fragments of Alia's Eyecon, developing a bug that gives it the desire to observe conflicting human emotions after witnessing Alia and Adel's dispute. Through unclear means, Gammaizer Magnetic Blade switches its mind into the body of Mayu Natsume, moving her mind into her father's body, and his mind into its own. It proceeds to observe their conflict. After observing Detective Ryosuke Shinozaki's unlawful behavior in trying to frame Shinichiro and deeming his actions as interference with the father and daughter, it tries to remove him, but is intercepted by Takeru and the others. After taking an attack from Ghost Mugen Damashii, its body got malfunction and activates its ability, switching their minds back to their original bodies; Gammaizer Magnetic Blade vanishes to continue observation. After Shinozaki is confronted, it appears and pulls Shinichiro into its body to continue observing. Gammaizer Magnetic Blade faces Ghost, Deep Specter, and Necrom, being restrained by Musashi and Houdini before Billy the Kid frees Shinichiro. It is then destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Isama Shoot/Flash with the Gan Gun Saber and the Sunglasseslasher. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Blade was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Blade and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Blade was briefly summoned by Adel's Perfect Gammaizer form and wielded as a pair of swords to counter Ghost Mugen Damashii's Gan Gun Saber and Sunglasseslasher, but after their minds temporarily overlapped, Adel retreated. It makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Blade together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Blade appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Blade and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Blade is seen fighting against Musashi and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Blade with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Blade appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Blade and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Swordsmanship: As its name said, it has divine sword skills. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Scorpions Category:Arachnids Category:Spirits Category:Swordsmen Category:Swords Category:Characters voiced by Akihiro Mayama Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains